Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and friends are checking out the high school they plan on going to. They end up meeting some of Eriol's friends and learn of the Lotus Masters. Sakura and Alice are caught in a twist of things and have to learn from each other about their powers to get back their closest friends.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter one: Sakura and Alice

Sakura was with her cousin and Syaoran on their way to the new high school life.

Well they still had a while to go. A few months but they wanted to see the high school they'd be going to.

"This is going to be amazing!" Sakura said.

"And the best part, Eriol and Meiling are going to be joining us." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah." Syaoran wasn't all that excited about Eriol coming but Meiling, he was happy about. He shouldn't be so weary of Eriol stealing Sakura away from him. But he finally had her. So he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Hello everyone." Speaking of the devil.

"Eriol!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo shouted.

"Syaoran." Eriol said.

"It's so good to see you!" Sakura says.

"Yes. I can't believe we all will be going to the same school." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. I owe a friend, so we both had to come." Eriol said.

"Who?" Syaoran asked.

"His name is Chris. He's sort of a magic user like me and Sakura." Eriol told him.

Syaoran wasn't sure why but he felt something off about this. Not Eriol. But this place. The city itself.

"Come back here!" Shouted a voice.

A bunny rabbit jumped off of Sakura and into Eriol's arms.

A girl bumped into Sakura. They both were on the ground.

"Sorry. I was trying to catch the rabbit." Said the girl.

"That's okay." Sakura smiled.

"Alice!" Called another voice. "I'm fine Mayura. I'm Alice Seno. And that's my sister." She said standing up.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Middle schooler." Sakura said.

"And I'm Tomoyo. This is Syaoran Lee and Eriol."

The bunny jumped from Eriol's arms to Alice's.

"She's quiet the runner." Eriol said.

"She's a troublesome one." Alice said.

Syaoran wasn't sure what was going on. But that bunny wouldn't stop staring at Eriol and something else. Something was way off about this place. Maybe going to this high school wasn't a good idea.

End of chapter 1

Sorry this is short.

It's still a working progress


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter two: The Nightmare

Eriol was quiet enjoying petting the bunny while Alice walked everyone around the school.

Sakura and Syaoran held hands. Well Syaoran asked and Sakura didn't mind. But Tomoyo just had to be recording everything while they walked.

It was nice that she cared, but it made things feel so uncomfortable.

"And this is the archery club." Alice finished.

"Alice!" Called a voice.

Another girl came running over. "Hello sis." Alice said. "This is my sister, Mayrua Seno."

"Hello." She bowed.

Sakura stared in amazment. Both girls looked so beautiful. "I'm Sakura. That's my cousin Tomoyo. This is Syaoran Lee and Eriol." Sakura introduced.

"Alice. Guess who's coming back from London." Mayrua teased.

"I heard. And Kyo is happy too. But not as happy as..." Alice trailed off.

"London you say? That wouldn't happen to be, Christopher?" Eriol asked.

Both girls looked surprised at him. "Yes. How did-"

"I happen to know him well. We went to the same schools at one point. And have kept in touch ever since." Eriol said.

Mayrua giggled. "Looks like Nyozeka has a new favorite person here."

"Nyozeka?" Eriol questioned.

"Yes. I named her after a friend of mine. I miss her." Alice was feeling sad.

Sakura handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Alice said.

But as Their hands touched, Sakura was hit with something powerful. And before she knew it, she was seeing, something.

It was like a darkness had taken over. They were on a ship of some kind. Looking down Sakura saw the school right underneath her.

Looking on the roof Tomoyo sat over Syaoran laying there.

Another boy was fighting off something with Eriol to protect, was that Mayrua?

Looking up at the top of the ship a bunny girl was next to herself facing something dark that Sakura couldn't see clearly.

But Alice hung by her foot just little ways below.

She was going to fall!

Once Sakura woke up she was in a nurse office in the school.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo was right there next to her. And a boy was next to the other bed, Alice?

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know. But you..." Tomoyo looked down. Sakura looked on her hands and their were strange markings on her.

"What is this?!" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "We don't know. But, Alice and you collapsed. They appeared on you the moment you fell. Alice, she was awake for something." Tomoyo was avoiding telling her something.

"Tomoyo. What happened?" Sakura insisted. "Is everyone alright?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. Eriol and Syaoran are fine. And so is Mayrua. Thanks to..." Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Sakura asked again.

"Alice used the cards. She summoned the staff and...she used Fire. It chased off some dark spirit. It laughed as you both fell. I think you...or what Eriol thinks is that you two may have switched powers." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head. "I have a nightmare and this is what happens if I'm out?"

"Well..." There was something else. "Tomoyo. What. Is. It?"

"How are you young miss Kinomoto?" Sakura looked right up over her head and their was the bunny girl.

"Oh no!" If Sakura was seeing this, then her nightmare was a vision not a dream!

end of 2

I haven't updated in a while.

Hope it's good.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter three: Power switch

Sakura arrived at their house. Where all four of them were staying.

Eriol called up his friend Chris and had him come down to look at her and Alice.

"Sorry about this. I had no idea you had power." Alice said.

"It's fine. My magic isn't truly my own. It was given to me by a guardian beast. And Eriol here, happens to be his old master." Sakura explained.

"I see. That's quiet the adventure. Not for me. But then again, I had to do whatever to save my sister." Alice smiled.

Sakura looked over and saw a boy talking with Syaoran and Eriol and the bunny girl.

"So, your bunny, your friend, is that bunny. And somehow she's turned back into a human girl." Sakura asked.

"Nyozeka. Yes. She taught me almost everything about being a Lotus Master." Alice said.

"I wish I could understand what it means." Sakura said.

"You 'll have to. And I'll have to understand Card Captor things." Alice said.

"If what you dreamed is true, and all of that will happen, then we need to be ready when is does." Alice said.

"Yes. Who is that boy?" Sakura asked.

She never got the chance to meet him or hear a name.

"Kyo. My boyfriend and a Lotus Master too." Alice said.

"I see. He's the one that you said was cursed at first then you helped save him as he helped you save your sister."

"Yes." Alice smiled.

"Okay. I hope you girls are doing alright." Nyozeka came over with Eriol.

"Have you two gotten to understand each other?" Eriol asked.

They both have shared their stories of power. "Yes. I think so." Sakura said.

"Good. Then we'll train you till Chris get's here." Nyozeka says.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"Um...I'm sure there's a way for us to switch our powers back?" Sakura asked.

Sure they knew they would have their powers in the final battle of...whatever was coming. But they thought that they would at least try to find a way for them to be switched back.

"Sorry. Till Chris get's back, you two are stuck like this." Eriol says crossing his arms.

End of 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter four: Chris.

Eriol was standing there waiting in the air port for Chris to walk down from luggage claim.

"He's late." Eriol sighed.

Then a young man comes walking down. He has no other people with him but faces Eriol like it's a challenge.

"Eriol."

"Christopher."

They stared at one another before walking out.

"I know this isn't the social visit you'd expect." Eriol spoke.

"It's fine. If your Card Captor has seen danger then us Lotus Masters must come when called. But this is a one time thing." Chris warned Eriol.

Eriol smiled holding back a chuckle. "Of course." He said.

The drive was long and quiet.

But they finally reached the house.

Sakura was in training with Nyozeka.

"They've been like that for a long time. Training from when I left this morning to now, when we return." Eriol explained.

Chris stared at Sakura as she trained. She had no power for the words, she was trying all for no reason.

But somehow, "How on earth are you back to life?!" Chris asked the bunny girl.

Both looked in his direction.

"Ask her and Alice. Still, even I don't know how." Nyozka said.

"Your Christopher. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura spoke.

Chris nodded to her. "Where is Alice?" He asked.

"Sleeping still. She's more and more lazy then when she was a Lotus Master." Nyozeka said.

"Soups ready!" Shouted a voice. Tomoyo was standing in the door.

Eriol watched as Chris face changed. He grinned seeing a friend of his fall for a girl just a little younger then him.

"She's quiet the princess type." He whispered to Chris and walked inside.

"Coming Tomoyo!" Sakura ran back in. Chris followed Nyozeka inside as they all sat down for soup.

"I'm Tomoyo. Sakura's cousin. It's nice to meet you Christopher." Tomoyo said smiling.

Chris nodded. "Yes I am Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland XIII." He said.

Tomoyo looked impressed but didn't say any more.

"Now, we all know why I've been called. But due to...the circumstances, we are to acted alone and on our own. The rest of the masters won't help unless they need to." Chris spoke.

Alice finally came down. "Sorry. Soup looks good." She said taking a seat.

"Now, what exactly did you see in your dream?" He asked Sakura.

It looked like a ghost ship but it was more real. Not all glowy and such. It was right over the school." She started.

"Tomoyo, she and Syaoran were up on the roof with Kyo. While the rest of us were on the ship." She said.

Chris listened to what she described.

"Alice hung upside down by her foot right underneath where Nyozeka and I were standing. Which I think is called the crows nest. Mayrua was down and I saw you, Chris, and Eriol fighting off...I don't know, but they were strong."

"You didn't see what we were fighting?" Chris asked.

"No. I couldn't see it. It was like invisible to me or something. But it was really dark and all, like shadows." Sakura said.

Chris sighed. "So, we don't know what were fighting-"

"Alice could tell us." Tomoyo said suddenly.

"What?" Alice hadn't been paying much attention.

"How?" Chris asked.

"She can use the Cards to see what we could be possibly fighting. Like giving her a clue."

"Fortune telling in someways." Sakura said ending how Tomoyo was explaining it.

Everyone looked to Alice.

"Let's see it then." Chris said.

"It's okay Alice." Kyo said to her.

Alice shook her head. "I can't even get the stupid key to work." She said.

Eriol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If she can't do it, i'll have to try."

End of 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter five: The Shadows Move.

"No! Eriol you can't!" Sakura shouted.

Eriol wasn't listening.

"Eriol. Please. We can't have you doing this. your only on half power remember?" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran stood up and shook him from behind. "You can't do this. You'll weaken yourself. If Alice has any of Sakura's power, were just going to have to trust her on it." He said.

"Um...no. I have no clue on how to work this thing. It's not responding and the "card" aren't either." Alice said.

Mayura sighed. "You have to Alice. Find a way to reason with it."

"Easy for you. I had to save your butt when you got taken over, and tricked. Remember?" Alice snapped.

Mayura stood up and left the room.

"Real mature, Alice." Chris said hissing.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alice. If you don't then we can't know what were fighting against." Kyo said in a much softer tone.

Alice frowned. "It's not my fault."

"Well I can tell you right now, it ain't the card. It's not MY CARDS!" Sakura yelled.

Alice finished her soup and headed back up to her room.

"I'll have to try." Eriol said.

"No. You can't. Give Alice a chance here." Syaoran said.

'It's too late. If the enemy hasn't already moved, then we have vary little time for Alice to understand how to work your cards, miss Kinomoto." Chris said.

Tomoyo frowned as she took Alice bowl. "I wish we could help her. But she doesn't let us in."

Chris sighed. "How long has-"

"A few days. But we have to go to school tomorrow. We can't keep avoiding it." Kyo said.

Chris nodded. "If Alice doesn't figure out a way to...well. Were all going to be fighting an enemy we can't see or know anything about." He said.

Alice sat in her room on the bed staring at the cards.

"Alice." Alice jumped at the sound of Nyozeka in her room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Alice sighed. "I'm trying to understand the cards. It sounded so easy when Sakura did it all. Easier then me when I was the Lotus Master. Now look."

"Back to square one." Nyozeka sighed.

Alice sighed out of anger. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't get herself to focus.

"What's on your mind? You can't think right if you have other things in mind." Nyozeka asked.

Alice sat up. "I wish I knew what was happening. Or if maybe I didn't meet them at all."

"Would that have changed anything? This dark ship would still be coming and we wouldn't know about it." Nyozeka said.

Alice saw her point. "But...I don't want anymore of this. Mayura was put through enough. And Kyo too."

"But Kyo is also a Lotus Master, and Mayura found her way into that dark place on her own. Not by you." Nyozeka.

Alice just lay flat on her bed. "I wish I could help everyone."

It was the next day and Alice left the house early to head to school.

She didn't want to talk to anyone after her outburst yesterday.

"Hello Alice." Said a voice. "Hello Principle Fisher." She said.

"I hope your ready for the big day." He said.

The big day was the new archery club building. Alice couldn't wait.

"Yes! Kyo and I have been waiting for this. Even Mayura has been excited for it." Alice explained.

"Excellent! I'll be seeing you tomorrow then for the opening." He said walking inside.

"Yes." Alice said. Suddenly a shot went right through her stomach.

What was this feeling? Dark aura? Was this what Syaoran and Sakura felt?

A card was floating in front of her. "Shadow?" It went inside the school. As she followed it another card appeared. "Move?" Shadow. Move. As Sakura explained before, that three cards predicted things. Like fortune telling. Which meant a third one would reveal itself. And the forth would mean the end.

The two cards stopped at a door.

Alice looked, and it was the teachers lounge. "What? A teacher is..." As a third card appeared it attached itself onto the door. Sword.

Alice peeked inside and saw the principle and a few other teachers laughing. But the thing she saw was, red eyes.

That of anger and power. Fear and dark nightmares.

"The teachers are behind this?" Alice questioned.

The forth card showed as Sword transformed into a tiny sword in her hand.

The Dark.

"I need to tell everyone who our enemy is." Alice said seeing as tomorrow might be the last day.

End of 5


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter six: Taking Heart

Sakura was trying to focus. She had to learn how this worked.

"Try again." Chris was helping her learn a few of the words.

Eriol was attacking and she had to defend herself.

"Okay. You can do this Sakura." She told herself.

When the attack came she focused on what she wanted.

_"Riiya!" _

But nothing happened. She tried again.

_"Kara!"_

Again nothing happened.

How could she not protect herself?

Then in a panic, _"Yugu!"_

A huge tree grew in from of her. And blocked the attack.

"Sakura. You can't keep using that word. You need to learn the other words." Chris told her.

Sakura sighed. "I know. But it just didn't come. How am I supposed to learn all of these words before this evil even comes?" She asked.

"Guys!" Alice shouted.

"I know what the evil is! Or who it is!"

Everyone gathered to see Alice.

"You've returned." Eriol said.

"Alice." Kyo hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I did learn from the cards. And it lead me right to the teachers. They are behind this." She said.

Everyone was confused.

"How so?" Sakura asked. Alice explained what she did and what the cards showed to her.

"Then if what you saw was red eyes, the teachers aren't really humans." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Back in my time, when I was Clow Reed, there were a few evil beings called, "De-Shalows. Like demons and shadows. They blended in well with humans, but they were demons giving them their hearts desire while controlling their actions through their hearts. As a way to take them. Blacken them, then take them for themselves. To be living again." Eriol explained.

"That's it! You said that we were all fighting something we can't see." Syaoran was the one to speak.

"It makes sense. It was dark right?"

"Yea." Sakura nodded.

"Shadows are castesed when the sun shines on something. In one direction. If there was no light, then it's night time and we can't see them because it's dark. That's why it looks like were fighting something we can't see." He explains.

Everyone was in shock.

"We are fighting shadows?" Mayrua was in a bit of a panic.

"We better be ready then.

"Yes. We are going to need it." Eriol nodded.

"Teach me these cards." Alice asked Sakura.

"Okay. Then teach me these words. I can only say two of these."

"Which ones?" Alice asked.

"Tree." Chris rolled his eyes.

"And Wind." Sakura added.

"Okay...If you just know the words protection, fire, light, and fight, you might be good actually. Light is what castes these shadows out." Alice said.

"Then we better get to work!" Sakura shouted.

end of 6


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter seven: Practice Makes Perfect

"Dash!" Alice summoned. "Let's go!"

Syaoran was ready to fight.

_"Jeta__"_

Sakura held up her own sword, Chris let her barrow, and fought with Syaoran while Alice raced Kyo around the place.

"Good work." Eriol said.

After another day come and gone, Sakura could speak five more words and Alice could summon few of the cards.

Light and Dark couldn't be summoned by her and the four elements and Time wouldn't listen to her. Not even Shadow would unless Sakura shouted at the card.

"Good work. You have Dash, Jump, Freeze, and Fly now." Sakura said.

Alice was smiling proudly for getting the hang of it.

She had Sword, Lock, and Shield handled.

"Lunch!"

Mayrua called.

Everyone ran inside to start eating.

"Enjoy." Tomoyo said.

"This food is good." Chris said.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to head back to school tomorrow. We need to face the teachers." Kyo said.

"Yeah. We can't stay hidden away like this forever." Alice agreed.

"Finally." Nyozka said.

"Yes. And soon, we'll face off against these de-shalows." Eriol said.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad we all could work this out together." She said.

Kyo reached to Mayura. "Do you get this feeling off about Alice?" He asked.

Tomoyo stopped eating listening to their whispers.

"Maybe. She's not as lazy as she was yesterday. The fact she came at all with this is good. But if she's just now training, she did say she couldn't get the key to work." Mayura told him.

Tomoyo looked over at Alice. If Alice wasn't herself, then what changed her?

Elsewhere...

Looking through at everyone at the table.

"They think they can stop us?"

"Ha! I'd like to see them try. Right, little lotus?" *Evil chuckling.

end 7


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter eight: Crushing Dreams

School was the same.

But not to Sakura.

They all had to be split up for the time.

Alice and her sister went one way, Kyo walked with Eriol to where the archery club was, while holding a little bunny, Nyozka.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to class, and Syaoran walked with his sword in hand to find the teachers lunge.

Chris stayed outside to look from the birds eye view. Making sure the ship didn't come.

"Say something is you need help." Syaoran said to the girls.

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"So, tell me something." Sakura asked. "How do you feel about this whole thing?"

"Sakura. I know you haven't mastered all those words. But there are, 20 words. You can't memorize all of them. You are a Card Captor, first." She said.

Sakura nodded. "As are you the partner and filmer of my team."

"Thanks. And dress designer. Don't forget that part."

"So, what's with Alice?"

"You've noticed too?"

"Noticed what? She spends a lot of time with Kyo and her sister. And had been working to getting the cards to work." Sakura said.

"But she couldn't even get the key to work. Then she comes back, saying the teachers are the evil. And that the cards showed her the way. Something seems a bit off." Tomoyo said.

"How come?"

"Well, why didn't Nyozka say anything to back her up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe she wanted to let her talk about what she found out."

"Well, even Kyo and Mayura even think something is up." Tomoyo said.

"What? Why would they think that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not so sure." Tomoyo said. "But she has changed since telling us."

Tomoyo made a good point. So, if Alice wasn't being Alice, then is it possible she could be a spy? Ruby, Spinal and Eriol were spying on her, Kero and Yue at the time she was trying to get stronger magic.

"Then, who have we been training with if that's not the real Alice?"

Meanwhile Alice and her sister, Mayura, "No! You can't be here!" Mayrua was seeing him everywhere.

"Mayrua. I loved you. Why did you kill me?" It was Kazuki. The boy who she used as a way to get Alice and Kyo apart. Using his feelings for him he had for her.

"NO!" Mayura regrats it. But is haunted by him. She could have had a happy ending had she not killed him.

"Mayura. You did this." his words repeating to her.

"You did this..."

"Alice?" Why was she saying those words to her own sis-

end of 8


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter nine: Nice Try

Kyo, Eriol and Nyozka we're walking around the school.

"Sir."

"Kyo. Good timing. Been meaning to get this new target into use. Mind helping me out in setting it up?" He asked.

Kyo nodded.

Eriol watched as they walked out there in the grass.

"You really think we don't see you?" He asked.

Gripping the bunny's ears.

"You thin you can FOOL the great Clow Reed? I think not." He spoke.

"The real Alice, couldn't summon a single card for a reason. And as for Nyozka, she didn't speak much as all to anyone. And she loves talking. You can't trick me. Now," he spoke in much deeper voice. "Where is the real Nyozka and Alice?"

Meanwhile...

Alice woke up to seeing her sister on the floor and Nyozka in a small cage asleep.

She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her mouth was gagged.

She was tied to a post on the wall.

How could she get out of this? She wasn't a lotus master.

"She's awake."

"Hello. Little Lotus. You've woken up just in time." It was her history teacher...or was.

He looked more dead this time.

What was going on?

Syaoran was in class waiting for the teachers to come, but no one came.

What was happening this time?

He called to Chris.

"What?"

"Where are the teachers? What's going on outside?"

"Nothing. But I see Sakura and Tomoyo running to you-"

Chris was cut off.

Syaoran got up and met the girls at the door.

"What is-"

"It's Alice! It's not her!" They both screamed.

He looked and saw, Alice wasn't herself. She wasn't even alive. She was nothing but bones.

end of 9


	10. Chapter 10

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter ten: The Dream Eater

Sakura and Tomoyo were about to go into class when..

"Girls." Alice shouted. "They took her. They have my sister."

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"How?"

"We both got ambushed. They were...eating at us. Our thoughts. Dreams. My poor sister was seeing a man she used back in her day. To try and kill me." Alice sighed.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo said.

"Let's find the others. We can maybe-"

"What was the guys name again?" Tomoyo asked.

Alice was quiet. "Kazuki," She spoke.

"Then...who were you seeing?"

Sakura wanted to ask Tomoyo why she was even bothering till...

"Why, I saw Kyo of course. I do love him."

That wasn't quiet the truth.

Even Sakura knew that. "Then...what about, Tatsuya Matsujo or Oishi?" She asked Alice.

The what came next...

"Your not really her. Are you?" Tomoyo was pulling Sakura along the hall to get away, seeing as Alice, face started to peal.

"Oh my..." Sakura couldn't speak.

"YOU FOUND OUT." This fake Alice was now a skeleton chasing them down the hall of the school.

No teachers or other students were around.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked.

"I'm guessing, where the real Alice is and now her sister." Tomoyo spoke.

They soon found Syaoran standing in the hall.

"Syaoran!" They both shouted.

"What is-"

"It's Alice! It's not her!" They both screamed.

Syaoran was looking behind them.

"Okay. Run I guess." He said.

All three ran for it.

"Chris! Get in here! What do we do?" Syaoran yelled.

No response from him.

Then an arrow shot by, hitting the fake Alice, and she jumped out a window.

"Kyo?" Tomoyo asked looking up.

Actually, it was the couch.

"What?"

"You really think I don't know a Lotus master when I see one?" He asks.

"He's from China." Kyo answered.

"So, Alice and Nyozka were fakes." Eriol crossed his arms.

"You little- If you knew, why didn't you say something?" Syaoran was about to punch him till Chris chimed in.

"Guys. I see the ship. You might want to get to the roof." He said.

Everyone, Couch included, headed up to the roof, where they saw Alice and her sister Mayura tied up.

"This is the ship?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was seeing a nightmare come to life. This never happened.

A fight with Yue or Eriol wasn't like this. This was more real. Like out of a horror movie Toya used to get her more scared.

end of 10


	11. Chapter 11

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter eleven: Dark Ship part 1. **Maram.**

Sakura couldn't believe this was coming true.

And to make things worse, Alice and Nyozka were no where to be seen.

"What do we do?" Tomoyo asked.

Chris made his way up to the roof. "What do we do?" He asked.

"I have no idea. But guess we storm the ship?" Syaoran said.

Sakura had to agree to some of that.

"Sakura! Kyo!" There was a small voice.

Looking all the way up, it was Nyozka. She was hanging by her hands and Alice by her feet.

Just like i the dream.

"Nyozka!" Eriol shouted.

Everyone followed him up and found Mayura on the center deck. Passed out.

"What the-"

"Come little worms!" Spoke a voice.

It was the darkness for sure. But where. It wasn't even night. The sun still shined in the middle of the day.

"Coming to play?" Sakura looked behind her. Her **shadow.**

"Oh no. Guys! Jump!" Sakura shouted.

Eriol jumped up high to reach for Nyozka. Kyo ran over to Mayura and Chris was behind him.

Syaoran and Sakura jumped from on side to the other, But Tomoyo was caught.

"Haha! See this. This isn't just a game! we just want to live!"

Sakura couldn't stand this.

_"Vimuku."_

She spoke. But nothing happened.

Of her five words she could speak, Wings wasn't one of them.

The wind picked up though.

"Great. You can't speak any good words." The shadows said.

Light is what was giving them power. She had to do something.

"I got you." Eriol was getting Nyozka lose.

"Be careful." She said.

"What happened?"

"The cards lead us to their meeting. Alice and I over heard. But we ran too late. I was turned into a bunny and was out for most of the talks. Alice soon got me out of the cage so that I could turn back and warn you. But they were moving on. Since they brought in Mayura. With a second Alice." She explained.

Eriol finally got her lose. "Yes!"

"I'm free!"

"Help Sakura." He said. Then a shadow grabbed for him.

"Eriol!" Nyozka shouted.

"Help Sakura!" Eriol shouted again before crying out in pain. Landing on the floor next to Mayura.

While they were distracted, Syaoran jumped for it, using his sword to cut through the shadow, and grab Tomoyo.

They went flying over and hit the rooftop of the school.

"Tomoyo! Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! We need to save Alice and Mayura. Or else these things will win."

"Light won't help. That's what's making them stronger."

"Then find a way to bring the dark. Night time is when they'd be less powerful." Nyozka said.

But how! How could Sakura even do that?

With only five lotis words, what could any of them really do?

"Oh for the love of-" Sakura screamed. She couldn't take it.

The wind became stronger.

**"Dara!"**

Sakura didn't say one of the Lotis words. Shock came over Nyozka, Kyo, and Chris faces.

But Sakura wasn't angry anymore. No frustration flowed through her.

"You, you just said a Maram word." Nyozka said.

Sakura was speechless. How could see speak a word she hadn't heard of?

But the wind blew even stronger now. And all the sunlight was gone.

"It's dark!" One of the shadows shouted.

Looking around, they were right. And they're true forms of a physical body began to show. Sakura knew this was her chance. But first. To get Alice and Mayura.

end of 11


	12. Chapter 12

Card Captor Sakura x Alice 19th crossover.

Story One: Lotus Master Sakura and Card Captor Alice

Chapter eleven: Dark Ship part 2. _Lotis_

Sakura didn't need wings. She used the WIND.

Calling out the same word from before.

_"Vimuku!"_

And using the wind, she was able to fly up in the air.

Now, all she had to do, was remember the word to help Alice and Mayura.

Everything was coming to pass from her vision.

Eriol was getting up and he and Kyo were protecting Mayura.

Syaoran was out cold on his back, Tomoyo trying to get him to wake up.

And Alice hanging by her feet. And now the shadows are reaching for her and Nyozka.

Wait. Chris. Where was he?

I Sakura never saw how SHE did it. Maybe that's because she WASN'T the one.

Chris WAS!

"Ah!" Nyozka screamed.

Sakura couldn't speak any useful words.

Except... _"Jeta!"_

That sent the shadow thing flying.

Quickly she flew down and found Chris.

"Chris! I think I know what needs to be done."

"Great! Then do it!"

"I can't. You do." She said.

Chris looked at her like she lost her mind. Are you cra-"

"I am not a Lotis master. But you are. You have the power to get Alice and Mayura back. I can't fight these without her. So, you have to help me. Wake Alice up." Sakura said to him.

"I-I can't. I can't speak that word. I can't."

"You can. Believe in yourself. Or else, we all will lose." She said.

Nyozka was screaming again. Flying around running away from the shadow thing.

"Chris." Sakura begged.

Chris took a deep breath. A faced behind Sakura. And spoke...

_"Utei!"_

He shouted.

And in a flash, Alice and Mayura awoken.

"What?" Mayura was laying on the ground but Alice, "What the- Get me down from here!" She yelled.

"Hang on!" Nyozka cut her loose and helped her down to where Sakura was.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off-"

"That's pasted. Now, I need you to summon Dark." Sakura instructed her.

"What? I can't! I can't even summon the STAFF!" Alice yelled.

"Look, I have the idea, but, I need Dark's help."

"With WHAT?"

"Making a Maram-Lotis word." Sakura spoke.

Alice looked shocked. How would that even be possible?

"Please. I know you can do it."

"How?"

"Because. The secret to being a card captor, is to believe in yourself. That's the same as speaking a Lotis word." Sakura explained.

Alice was silent. But it made sense.

Alice closed her eyes, and spoke words that came to her mind.

"I call upon the fates or magic, by the sun and moon and stars, give me your power." Alice then had a staff in her hands.

"What the-"

"Great! Summon Dark. I promise, I have a plan."

"Why not Light?"

"Light gives them a more powerful form of a ghost. In Darkness, they have..that." Sakura pointed seeing all of them now, heading to them.

"Okay. Dark it is." Alice said quickly.

Alice pulled out the card and Sakura took it in one hand.

Alice held the other side.

Both girls closed their eyes.

Begging that this would work.

**_"O__scuri"_**

(Which is Oscurided. Spanish for Darkness. Found out the words are actually Spanish.)

They both said. And it was all pitch black.

No one could see anything.

But hearing all the screaming pain of the de-shalows. And then the darkness faces.

The light became clear and the day was back.

Everything was over.

The END!

"Not for long!"

The end?


End file.
